Who wants to live forever?
by Amelia Badguy
Summary: Habían pasado más de trescientos años desde que lo había perdido, desde que él había hecho aquel sacrificio y ahora ella seguía ahí, aun amando a aquel hombre, que había sido el primer hombre que había conocido.


**Who Wants To Live Forever?**

* * *

 **Resumen:** Habían pasado más de trescientos años desde que lo había perdido, desde que él había hecho aquel sacrificio y ahora ella seguía ahí, aun amando a aquel hombre, que había sido el primer hombre que había conocido.

 **Disclairmer:** Ni Wonder Woman, ni Star Trek ni la canción "Who whants to live forever?" me pertenecen ~

* * *

 **Capítulo único**

 _Por Amelia Badguy._

 _3.500 palabras según Word._

Los humanos siempre decían que el primer amor era algo que nunca se podría olvidar. Siempre había estado presente en su literatura o bien en los dramas actuados que hicieron con el pasar de los años, de aquellos años en los cuales ella se encargo de proteger a aquellos seres. Esos seres que podían ser tan volubles, que podían estar corrompidos por la maldad, pero a pesar de aquello, siempre tendrían algo de humanidad en sus corazones, eso era lo que los hacía especiales, aquello era lo que había aprendido de una manera tan dura. Los seres humanos estaban corrompidos, sí, pero era parte de ellos, de su esencia, demostrar que eran mucho mejor cuando más se les necesitaba.

Los años habían pasado y no habían sido inútiles para la humanidad, habían aprovechado aquel don que se les había sido dado por Zeus, para crear mejores cosas y aunque siguieron en sus guerras, habían logrado prosperar de igual manera.

Habían logrado formar alianzas con las otras creaciones del universo, con seres de otros planetas, con los cuales habían establecido la nombrada "Flota Estelar", la cual era la encargada de misiones de paz, en muchos casos, además de explorar nuevos planetas, buscando las nuevas culturas que estaban repartidas por toda la galaxia.

Por su parte ella se había mantenido alejada de todo aquello, únicamente intervenía cuando veía que una situación era realmente inevitable, cuando era necesario salvar todas las cosas, para que las personas pudieran tener más tiempos, para que los enamorados, para aquellas personas que se amaban, pudieran tener más tiempo aún, para que sus sueños duraran un poco más, aunque su mismo sueño le había sido arrebatado hace tanto tiempo ya.

 _No hay tiempo para nosotros.  
No hay lugar para nosotros.  
¿De qué están hechos nuestros sueños,  
que se nos escapan?._

A lo largo de su larga vida como una semidiosa había enfrentado a villanos que buscaban la inmortalidad, que buscaban aquel secreto, como poder vivir para siempre, ser como ella, que los años pasaban de una forma tan distinta sobre su cuerpo, después de todo ella no podía morir, sólo un dios podría ser su verdugo, pero en el mundo ya no existían dioses, por lo cual estaba condenada a esa larga existencia, viendo perecer a todos aquellos a quienes amaba.

Pero la verdad es que aun estaba clavada como una espina en su corazón la muerte de aquel hombre, el primer hombre que conoció en su vida. Ese hombre que le enseñó muchas cosas en aquel corto periodo de tiempo que pasaron juntos, un dulce momento, donde lograron compartir muchas cosas, aunque no todas las que hubieran deseado, pues su tiempo juntos había sido únicamente eso, un efímero momento en el tiempo, uno dulce y amargo a la vez, que nunca más había vuelto a sentir con tal magnitud.

Por eso nunca había logrado comprender a los villanos contra los que se había enfrentados, que querían vivir tanto tiempo, que deseaban vivir para siempre, como si aquello fuese algo bueno, ¿para qué desear vivir para siempre cuando tenías que ver a las personas que amabas morir? Era algo que nunca podría comprender.

 _¿Quién quiere vivir para siempre?,  
¿Quién quiere vivir para siempre?.  
No tenemos ninguna oportunidad,  
todo está decidido por nosotros.  
Este mundo tiene un sólo dulce momento  
determinado para nosotros._

 _¿Quién quiere vivir para siempre?,  
¿Quién se atreve amar para siempre  
cuando el amor debe morir?_

En las últimas décadas los peligros sobre la Tierra habían disminuido gradualmente, siendo que ahora existía una nombrada paz, que los mismos humanos se encargaban de mantener, el último incidente que habían tenido, había sido hace más de veinte años, aunque no fue directamente en la Tierra.

Ella había ido a explorar tiempo después lo que había ocurrido, cuando la USS Kelvin había sido atacada por una nave que había aparecido de la nada, donde muchas personas habían logrado salir con vida gracias a las maniobras que había hecho el capitán George Kirk.

El hombre se había sacrificado por toda su tripulación, siendo que aquello le había despertado muchos recuerdos de una vida pasada, hace más de trescientos años en realidad, una vida que le parecía tan alejada ahora, que sentía que nunca más podría recuperar.

Nunca se supo las causas del ataque y ella tampoco pudo averiguar algo sobre lo ocurrido, aunque siempre temió que pudiera volver a ocurrir, pues aquel suceso debería haber tenido una clara explicación.

Más nunca se supo nada, al menos hasta veintisiete años después.

Ese día había sido normal, como cualquier otro, cuando se había dado la alerta de ataque a Vulcano. Ella, que trabajaba en aquel momento en el museo en el centro de San Francisco, no le había dado demasiado importancia aquello, aunque ahora lo lamentaba. No le había dado la importancia necesaria porque muchas naves de la federación habían ido en ayuda de Vulcano, pero no había sido suficiente, aquel día se habían perdido muchas vidas, una cultura había quedado casi extinta por culpa de un hombre que estaba lleno de ira y de venganza.

Siempre ocurrían las guerras por cosas así, según su experiencia, un hombre que estaba lleno de ira, se dejaba corromper aún más, perdiendo toda la luz que podría existir en su interior, dejando sólo esa obscuridad que dominaba y hacía cometer aquellos actos.

Pero siempre de aquellos conflictos salía aquellos hombres que no podían estar quietos, esos hombres que simplemente no podían dejar que las cosas siguieran de aquella forma y aportaban su pequeño grano de arena para que la situación cambiara, para que dejara de ser tan injusto todo, para que pudieran retornar a aquella paz que alguna vez pudieron sentir.

Grande había sido su sorpresa cuando ese día, después de todo lo ocurrido en Vulcano y que la nave Romulana que había querido destruir la Tierra había sido detenida, cuando leyó las noticias, pues estaba repartido por todo el mundo y en espacio debido a la flota estelar.

La noticia era grande, pues la nave estelar USS Enterprise había logrado detener aquella amenaza y había sido la nave más cercana para salvar a los pocos vulcanos que habían salido con vida del planeta.

Pero lo que más destacaba de toda aquella noticia, era el nombre del capitán de aquella nave, era apenas un joven, un muchacho que apenas se había graduado como cadete, el capitán James Tiberius Kirk, hijo del fallecido capitán George Kirk. Aunque claro, no había sido ni los nombres ni la relación familiar lo que había llamado la atención de aquella amazona.

Lo que más llamó la atención de Diana, princesa de Themyscira, fue la fotografía de aquel hombre.

No pudo evitar deslizar lentamente sus dedos sobre la pantalla, sobre la fotografía de James Kirk, después de todo parecía únicamente un juego del destino, una broma cruel o algo así, donde la imagen de ese hombre que había amado tanto volvía nuevamente a ella, pero de una forma que nunca había esperado en su vida, pudiendo sentir como su corazón dolía, preguntando a los dioses si acaso esa era una segunda oportunidad o sólo una broma cruel.

—

No sabía dónde se encontraba, todo estaba obscuro, pero podía ver las llamas, podía sentir el desastre a su alrededor, pero no comprendía que era lo que tenía que ver, pero todo fue demasiado claro cuando la vio, cuando vio a esa mujer que lucía demasiado aturdida, como si algo le hubiera explotado cerca y la hubiera dejado aturdida de esa forma.

Quería ir a ella, pero no podía, sólo podía observar, observar sin comprender, llegando a ver como alguien llegaba a esa mujer de hermoso cabello negruzco, llegando a verse a sí mismo ahí, aunque todo parecía demasiado diferente, sus ropas, hasta su cabello lucía más obscuro en aquel momento.

— _Desearía que hubiéramos tenido más tiempo —_ Fue lo que se escuchó decir a sí mismo, mientras se veía tomar las mejillas de aquella mujer que lo miraba sin comprender, que incluso le preguntaba por aquellas palabras, pero él únicamente le sonreía, hablando nuevamente — _Te amo..._

Después de pronunciadas aquellas palabras, la obscuridad lo absorbió, haciendo que jadeara con fuerza, llegando a dar un brinco, para únicamente notar que estaba en su cuarto en la academia, estaba en la Tierra, estaba en el cuarto que compartía con Bones, el cual seguramente estaba de turno, pues no le había gritado ni nada por hacer tanto ruido.

Se sentó en la cama, pasando una mano por su cabello, algo aturdido. Sus sueños no eran algo nuevo a decir verdad, pues desde niño había tenido extraños sueños, donde era un espía, donde luchaba en una guerra. Su hermano Sam siempre le había dicho que era porque leía muchas novelas y que estaba obsesionado con leer demasiado sobre la historia de la Tierra, pero aquel sueño simplemente se sintió diferente, por muchos motivos.

Desde que había tenido la fusión mental con el embajador Spock, que su mente estaba aun más revuelta, que sus sueños habían comenzado nuevamente a tratar de aquello, de él siendo un espía en la primera guerra mundial del planeta Tierra.

¿Quizás habían llegado a él los recuerdos del otro Jim Kirk?, podía ser una posibilidad que no descartaba realmente, después de todo podría tener cierta lógica. Ellos habían vivido una vida distinta y el viaje en el tiempo no se veía como algo nuevo para el embajador, por lo cual se dijo a si mismo que al día siguiente, antes de que el vulcano partiera al nuevo planeta que habían escogido para establecer Vulcano, debía hablar con él.

—

Ese día sería la condecoración hacía el capitán James Kirk, donde oficialmente pasaría a ser un capitán, con ceremonia y todo, después de todo había llegado a ser capitán durante aquella misión debido a que el capitán Pike había sido capturado y el mando había pasado a él de una confusa manera.

Esa era su oportunidad para ver a ese hombre, se había dicho aquel día cuando había tomado un uniforme de la flota estelar que tenía guardado por si alguna vez necesita ir en alguna misión, después de todo su ayuda a veces era pedida por los altos mandos de la federación que sabían de ella, aunque ella siempre evaluaba la situación antes de actuar.

Entrar al edificio fue realmente sencillo, siendo que únicamente camino por los pasillos de la flota, buscando aquel rostro que deseaba ver, que ansiaba ver, para comprobar que era verdad.

No tenía una idea clara de lo que podía significar aquel hombre, no sabía si sería Steve o únicamente sería un descendiente de algún familiar del hombre, que se parecía demasiado a él, aunque fuera demasiado increíble.

Debía encontrarlo para verlo finalmente, no podía seguir con esa duda, pero tampoco quería albergar alguna esperanza en su corazón.

—

— ¿Espía durante la primera guerra mundial terrestre? — No pudo evitar alzar su ceja al escuchar la pregunta que el joven Jim le estaba haciendo. Lo había encontrado en la zona de los transportadores hacía las naves, mientras revisaba los hangares y todo lo necesario. Había esperado que el joven estuviera ansioso por ser finalmente llamado capitán en la ceremonia, pero parecía más curiosos por otras cosas.

— Sí, por nuestra fusión de mentes, me quedo la idea de que eso podría ser posible... quiero decir, he tenido sueños desde que he sido un niño, sobre ser un espía en la primera guerra, pero desde que fusionamos nuestras mentes en Delta Vega que he tenido más sueños sobre eso, sueños más reales cada vez... como si fuera algo que en realidad viví — Le comentó al embajador Spock, que lo miraba con aquella curiosidad, que no era propia de un vulcano, pero asumía que por la edad que el hombre tenía había perdido muchas costumbres sobre su comportamiento.

— La verdad, mi querido amigo, eso es algo que nunca vivimos, sí en un periodo de tiempo estuvimos varados en el pasados con mi Jim, pero no durante las guerras — Le comentó el vulcano, observando como el muchacho parecía de verdad desconcertado por todo en realidad, por esos sueños que tenía, pero dudaba que fuera por su fusión mental, sino que le hacía pensar en otra cosa.

Cuando había unido su mente a la de Jim en Delta Vega, su katra, su alma, se había sentido como un alma antigua, un alma que había olvidado quién era. Había preferido omitir eso de su mente pues no podría perdonarse que su intervención en ese universo hubiera dañado más las cosas, pero sentía que eso no era algo que tuviera ver con su llegada a ese lugar.

Sentía que era algo propio de aquel universo, algo que iba más allá de lo que él pudiera hacer, siendo que únicamente le sonrió de manera queda a Jim, que lo observaba confundido por toda la situación.

— Quizás sea algo más allá de lo que tenemos control, Jim, si quieres puedo buscar en tu mente, encontrar esos recuerdos que dices tener, aunque quizás haga falta algo que los termine de detonar, es la ayuda que puedo ofrecerte...

—

Camino hacía uno de los balcones que daba a aquel salón donde se estaba realizando la ceremonia, aquella donde le darían a Jim Kirk aquella medalla por su labor durante el ataque de aquella nave Romulana, además del cargo de capitán, siendo que únicamente se apoyó en la barandilla mirando con curiosidad, con demasiada atención a aquel chico, que sonreía mientras la medalla era colocada en su uniforme.

No podía negar el parecido que tenían, era realmente asombroso, aquel chico era como una versión joven de Steve Trevor, pensó, suspirando con suavidad, sin comprender del todo que era lo que ocurría, pues seguía sin tener el mayor sentido en su mente, aquello no podía ser.

Había perdido a Steve hace tantos años, lo había perdido porque él se había sacrificado para salvar el día, se había sacrificado para terminar con aquel gas tan mortífero, lo había perdido en la explosión de aquel avión, sin siquiera poder decirle lo mucho que lo había amado, que ella también deseaba más tiempo a su lado.

— Es un misterio cómo funciona el mundo, ¿no cree? — Se sorprendió un poco al escuchar esa voz, girando un poco su rostro para ver a un viejo vulcano, que también se acercaba a observar la ceremonia, pero en su rostro había nostalgia por algo, quizás por algo vivido y que nunca más podría volver a tener.

— ¿Por qué dice eso? — Le preguntó curiosa, volviendo a fijar su mirada en ese hombre rubio, que estaba estrechando la mano del, ahora, almirante Pike.

— En la cultura de mi pueblo existe algo llamada katra, que es nuestra alma. Cuando un vulcano muere, su katra queda en Vulcano... siempre me pregunté qué ocurría con el katra de los humanos, aunque el capitán Kirk ha sido una gran ayuda para comprender aquello, señorita Prince. — Había logrado observar los recuerdos de Jim, más no había logrado que este pudiera recordarlos, únicamente él los había visto, como si viera una película antigua, de aquella que los humanos tanto se enorgullecían.

Había visto la vida que el katra de Jim Kirk había tenido antes de ser quién era en ese tiempo, había visto su vida como Steve Trevor, siendo que también había visto a esa mujer que estaba observando todo desde lo alto. La había visto con curiosidad, pues en su universo ella no había existido, no había existido Diana Prince como la Mujer Maravilla, ni nada de aquello. Era algo propio de ese universo, donde él había terminado varado.

— ¿Él lo recuerda? ¿De verdad es él? — No pudo evitar sentirse llena de esperanza ante las palabras de aquel vulcano, que la miraba con aquella pequeña sonrisa en sus labios. ¿Acaso Steve la recordaba realmente? ¿Era realmente Steve?

— No lo recuerda propiamente, para él son más bien sueños... sueños de una vida pasada, que no alcanza a recordar del todo, pero que están en su mente esos recuerdos... yo mismo me asegure de verlos ahí, de ver como luchó a su lado... debo reconocer que nunca pensé en ver a una semidiosa aquí... aunque una vez conocí a Apolo, era un dios bastante caprichoso — Le comentó. No se le hizo extraño ver a esa semidiosa por lo mismo, habían conocido a Apolo, el nombrado dios lo había mantenido a él lejos del planeta donde el capitán y el doctor McCoy habían ido a explorar y se habían vuelto prisioneros de ese ser. — Quizás sólo necesita ver algo que le ayude a recordar todo directamente...

—

Podía decir que era uno de los días más emocionantes de su vida, el hecho de volverse un capitán de la flota estelar, demostrar que podría lograr las cosas y no vivir bajo la sombra del nombre de su padre, pero aun así aquella conversación que había tenido con el embajador y los recuerdos que no pudo ver lo tenían bastante preocupado.

Después de estrechar la mano del almirante Pike, pudo sentir los aplausos que le daban, siendo que con una sonrisa se giró a mirar a aquel público que le daba aquel reconocimiento, mirando a su alrededor, para cuando alzó su mirada, quedarse sorprendido mirando hacia la parte más alta de aquel salón, pudiendo ver ahí al embajador Spock, pero también notando a la mujer que estaba con él, mujer que se giró a observar hacía donde estaba él de pie, pudiendo los obscuros ojos de aquella mujer, aquel rostro enmarcado por ese cabello negruzco que le pareció tan familiar, algo que termino por hacer click en su mente.

Todo el público y los presentes en aquella ceremonia quedaron demasiados sorprendidos cuando vieron al nuevo capitán del Enterprise salir corriendo de ahí, como si hubiera algo demasiado importante, una nueva emergencia o algo así, sin comprender la situación.

—

Cuando él observó su rostro, cuando la miró, pudo verlo, pudo apreciarlo en aquellos ojos tan azulados como el cielo de su hogar, pudo ver que él la había terminado por reconocer, que él sabía quién era ella y aquello hizo que su corazón latiera demasiado rápido y lleno de una esperanza que no había sentido en mucho tiempo.

Sin pensarlo dos veces al ver como el rubio salía corriendo, ella también lo hizo, comenzó a correr, dejando a aquel viejo vulcano que sonreía con suavidad.

Corrió escaleras abajo, para salir de aquel balcón donde había estado observando aquella ceremonia donde todos los presentes se habían quedado demasiado confundidos al ver correr de aquella manera a ese hombre, hombre que ella encontró en un pasillo, jadeando, que venía corriendo a su encuentro con una gran sonrisa que no había podido evitar dar.

Ninguno de los dos dijo nada, no tenían ninguna necesidad de decir nada. Simplemente se abrazaron, un abrazo necesitado, un abrazo que les asegurara que nada de aquello era un sueño, que no iban a desaparecer, que ambos seguirían ahí cuando se separaran.

Lentamente se separaron, lo suficiente para poder ver sus rostros.

Ella seguía igual de hermosa a lo que él podía recordar y él para ella seguía siendo el primer amor de su vida, ese primer hombre que conoció en las costas de Themyscira, el cual le había enseñado el mundo y la lección de que cada hombre tenía maldad y bondad en su interior.

— Sigues igual de hermosa... — Ella no pudo evitar soltar una pequeña risita, sintiendo como sus ojos se empañaban por las lágrimas de emoción que recorría su ser, pudiendo sentir como Steve le besaba lentamente sus mejillas, quitando de esa manera aquellas lágrimas que habían escapado, pudiendo sentir como él la tomaba de la cintura con suavidad.

— Es lo que ambos quisimos... un poco más de tiempo... — Le murmuró con suavidad, para poner sus manos en los hombros del rubio, al cual lentamente besó con suavidad, sin importar las miradas de las personas, de los cadetes que pasaban y miraban curiosos esa peculiar escena.

A ellos no les importaba nada en aquel momento, nada más les interesaba, más que estar el uno con el otro, durante el tiempo que pudieran estar, después de todo ese era su momento.

Ese era su lugar, aquel efímero instante que se les había sido otorgado como un regalo, aquel instante, ese día, donde podían estar juntos nuevamente, sin la presión de una guerra sobre sus cabezas, sin un dios de la guerra que amenazaba el mundo, sin nada de aquello.

En ese momento eran únicamente ellos dos...

Steve Trevor, que había vuelto de alguna manera para estar con aquella amazona que estaba entre sus brazos.

Y Diana, la semidiosa, aquella mujer, aquella amazona, quién a pesar de todo el tiempo transcurrido no había olvidado su amor, el cual ahora estaba con ella.

 _Pero acaricia mis lágrimas con tus labios,  
siente mi mundo con la yema de tus dedos,  
y podremos tenernos para siempre,  
y podremos amarnos para siempre._

 _Para siempre es nuestro hoy.  
¿Quién quiere vivir para siempre?.  
¿Quién quiere vivir para siempre?._

 _Para siempre es nuestro hoy.  
¿Quién, de todas formas, espera para siempre?._


End file.
